Shattered Glass
by Stella Imber
Summary: What happens when all you know is taken from you and your close to losing your will to live. What is it like to be shattered glass
1. Chapter 1

It was dark, very dark. The sounds of musty, dark, liquid that passes for water here hit the dirty cobblestoned floor. The floor, where she has been chained to for god knows how long she's lost count after all this time. Time. It's a word she used to be familiar with, back in the days when life was simple and all she had to worry about was tests and keeping her best friend out of trouble. She wondered what he was doing right now, if he was even alive. While she was contemplating this the stone door leading to the dark, dank, and oppressive room opened with a slow grinding sound, one that broke her out of her thought and caused her to shiver and fold into herself in fear. One her muscles remembered all too well even when her mind tried to forget, then with an almost wrong sounding seductiveness, one that seemed to be woven with the finest of silks but was, in reality, laced with a deadly poison that which spoke out to her now. That voice of which she dreaded to hear called out to her. "I require your services again mudblood, it's time for you to earn your keep and this time". The voice paused to drag a long, cold, pale finger down her dirty trembling face. "I'll be using you with much satisfaction at hearing your pleas". She shivered again and remembered all the things she had been trying to forget, all the things she had been forced to do how much she wished death would come and take her. Yet it would not, instead it let her lay broken and alone teasing her but never allowing her what she wanted. Yes, she was a prisoner to the death eaters, and had been forced to perform acts to satisfy them. Her mind had all but been broken but HE was very close to doing away with the last vestige of hope she held on too, besides her possible rescue at the hands of her best friend which was the only thing keeping her going. A thing she loved and hated at the same time, and before her stood the very creature to use her again like a diseased whore. Repeatedly, relentlessly, and never ceasing that which she prayed for most other than death. Then she readied her mind and what little control she had remaining over her broken body; for Lord Voldemort, had come to use her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was over now, he was done breaking her body more than it already was. That for which she was grateful for and yet bitter, for had he gone on just a little longer her wish would be fulfilled and she would be dead. As she laid there in a discombobulated heap of flesh and torn clothes that reeked of piss, shit, and bodily fluids, she thought some more on the past. Something she desperately wanted to escape too. Yet she knew she couldn't, not only were the time turners all gone and destroyed but that also would not solve anything, she would still remember and feel everything. Not a one person spared her any harm or action, all had taken a disturbing amount of pleasure in humiliating her. Body, mind, and soul they had turned her from a prideful and confident young woman. Into a waste of space whose use was running thin. The only semblance of remorse and reluctance she got was from Malfoy, yet even she knew through her ever-growing delirious state that it was not true reluctance or remorse. No, it was pity and lack of nerve to follow through that held him back. One mention of him being a failure like his father changed that, and then he used her too like all the rest; and just like all the rest her pleas and cries fell on deaf ears and it was then she realized that she would never escape only in her mind could she be free. Voldemort caught on though when he came to watch, Bellatrix had wanted to try a spell on her she learned from japan, one that allow her to grow temporarily the male counterpart to the reproductive organ. He noticed that she would withdraw into her mind and ignore the outside world, retaining her sanity and letting her not being able to remember what had been done to her. Deciding to destroy something else then her body he tore away at her mind bit by bit slowly as Bellatrix used her. Never had she felt such agony as she had at that moment, for while the males were unforgiving and rough the few females that were in his inner circle were viscous and terrifying. It was at that moment that Hermione knew that even in her mind she was not safe and could never escape. Only if her mind broke could she truly leave the world behind and all the pain that came with it. But she couldn't, her friends and family needed her. At least that's what she told herself when she cried at night unable to sleep. The door opened again bringing another wave of pain to her being, and she knew in her soul that this would be the last time. And as the door let in the last people to use her Hermione saw them, and cried a fresh wave of tears something she hadn't done in weeks because the tears had refused to come. For in the doorway stood Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Draco Malfoy. She closed her eyes and prayed for it to be quick, even as she knew it would not be.


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered Glass

She was spasming, her entire body and mind with every fiber of her being rejected what was inside her both mental and physical. She could not scream for it was filled, she could not cry for no tears would come and she could not pray for her mind was being invaded. A very loud sound of glass breaking reverberated throughout her mind and body as her last thought of "there is no window in this room" came, before a loud crash sounded from the door and light flooded in. Showing to all who were at the threshold of the room the contents of what lay inside. What they saw filled them with rage like no other, especially one green eyed wizard whose gaze was filled with fury. Hermione had no recollection of how exactly they managed to grab her and go but she had heard that in his fury Harry had killed Malfoy, struck down Bellatrix, and held off Voldemort. As Hermione thought back to it she wished she could have seen it, yet she guessed it was not meant to be. The door opened behind her and arms wrapped around her torso. A familiar voice spoke in her ear "how are you doing love you seem lost in thought today". Hermione turned around to look at her husband "nothing Harry just remembering that day". Harry's face shifted into a grimace and he asked "are u ok?" for he did not like remembering that time. With a small smirk on her slightly scarred face, courtesy of her time captured 8 months to be exact, Hermione replied "of course, never better with you and the children here though I do wish you would reconsider having another child Harry it could be nice". Harry shook his head and chuckled, then kissed her passionately on her lips "fine but we should get to it, then shouldn't we?" and with that they made passionate love all day, one which Harry would look back on and regret when he had to deal with all four of his kids at once. At the end, Hermione smiled and closed her eyes to go to sleep glad to be away from that place and with the people she loved. All the while he never heard the voice calling out to her in her sleep begging her to come back.


	4. Epilogue

Harry didn't know what to do as he looked at her. She just sat there motionless, if not for her breathing you would think she was dead. Her eyes were open and unblinking as he stared at her. Unable to take it anymore he closed her eyes and felt like he was saying goodbye. Then the door opened and in came the healer. Harry looked up at him from his seated position next to Hermione's bed and looked at his face. It said all he didn't want to hear. The healer went to look at his chart then paused and sighed as he set it aside. "I'm sorry mister Potter" the healer said, "but she's never coming back from this state". Harry's eyes grew angry even though he already knew the answer "what do you mean" he said. The healer replied and said "her mind isn't there anymore there's nothing to fix, it's like shattered glass once is broken you can gather all the pieces up but it won't do any good because you can't mend it back to what it was before". He paused in his statement, "that's what she's experiencing from the outside, I would assume from the inside she's living the life she has always dreamed of and is very happy". Harry looked over at Hermione laying still on the bed like a lifeless body and his eyes welled up with tears. "Do you really want to take her away from that? Even if you could would you bring her back to all the pain and suffering in this reality?" Harry's tears fell as he looked on and he shook his head weakly and said "no". For the past two years, he had been trying everything in his power to bring her back, but to no avail. It was time to let her go as much as his heart told him no and begged him to keep trying his mind knew what the right decision was. "Is it still alright if I come to visit?" while Harry didn't need permission he felt like he needed to ask. The healer who seemed to understand what he had decided and what he was asking replied "yes you may still visit I think she would like that". At that a fresh wave of tears loosed themselves upon his cheeks and he bent down and kissed her lips the first, last, and only time he would be able to get to. He then lifted himself up and walked out the room leaving not only his heart gripped between her still unmoving hands, but also his happiness for he knew no matter how hard he looked he would not be able to find another like her.


End file.
